My name Is Ella
by TFKpuppet
Summary: Ella's always lived in hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D. How will it end when she wanders out and meets one of the Avengers after the battle of New York? (Steve/OC, Also Coulson didn't die so he's in here) If there are any errors in my story please correct me.
1. Chapter 1

Ella hadn't been around so many people in a long time. It probably wasn't a good idea to venture back out into the world with S.H.I.E.L.D looking for her, but she couldn't shake this feeling she was having. It was like she felt as if she was supposed to be out here. She entered central park and kept her head down. She looked up a few times to gaze at Stark tower but avoided as many camera's as she could.  
As she was walking down a street she avoided all the people quite well. She ignored them as if they weren't there. Then, suddenly she collided with a man wearing a brown leather jacket. Before she could fall he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I'm sorry." Ella said quickly as she pulled away from him.

"No, it's alright." The man told her. "I should've watched where I was going."

"..well umm, thanks for catching me." She said, not really knowing how to reply to him.

"You're welcome, ma'am." He told her, she smiled at him.

"Don't call me ma'am." Ella said. "It makes me feel old."

"Sorry." He said. "I'm Steve. What's your name miss?

"I'm Ella." She replied.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Steve told her holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Ella said. Just as she was about to shake his hand, two agents began walking towards them. Ella took a step back when she saw them. Steve turned around and when he saw the agents he turned back to Ella. She was obviously scared of them so he grabbed her hand and began running.

"Why are they after you?" Steve asked as they ran from the agents.

"It's a long story. If we get away from them I'll tell you." Ella replied.

"Right. This way." He said as he pulled her around a corner. He eventually led her down an alley and behind a dumpster. "I think we lost them."

"Are you sure?" Ella asked, her voice shaking a little.

"I'm sure." Steve replied. "Now, why are they after you?"

"They've been after me for a long time now. I'd be an asset to their organization if they were to capture me." Ella said quickly. "I have abilities that would be useful."

"You mean you have powers?" Steve asked.

"If you want to call them that." she answered.

"Like what?" Steve wondered aloud.

"I'd show you but they can probably detect them." Ella told him. "My home blocks my 'powers' from being detected. I hardly ever leave there."

"Maybe I could come over sometime." Steve suggested while he looked around the alley.

"You're the curious type aren't you." She stated.

Before Steve could reply to her comment, Fury's voice interrupted him.  
"Captain Rogers." Fury called out. "That girl is dangerous. Bring her out to us. She belongs in our custody."

Ella looked at Steve with surprise.  
"Are you one of them?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

"No, I'm not!" He said. "Well, I am but not like that. You have to trust me Ella. I won't let them take you."

"Captain Rogers." Fury called out again. "That girl is a threat to our country, she's dangerous. She could destroy the whole city if she wanted to."

"Yeah, IF she wanted to." Steve said. He pulled out his cell and began to dial a number. As he lifted the phone to his ear he gave Ella a reassuring gaze. "I think I know someone who can help."

"You sure?" Ella asked.

"You can trust me, and him." Steve replied, before talking to the man on the other side of the phone. "Tony, I could really use a heroic rescue...Fury's got us cornered...a girl...Look I'm not giving her up to Fury so get over here and fly her out."

Ella watch Steve closely as he hung up and watched Fury from their hiding place. He kept his eyes on Fury and the sky. As he did, Fury began to grow impatient.

"Come on Rogers. Hand the girl over." Fury said. "Don't make me send my men in." Just as Fury gave the signal for the agents to move in. Ironman shot down from the sky and landed between the agents and where Steve and Ella were hiding.

"Pretty lame party Spangles." He said. he looked back at where they were hiding and sighed. "Yeah you can come out now."  
Steve stood up and rolled his eyes at Tony. Ella stood behind him. Her eyes watch Fury who was now glaring at the man in the suit.

"Stay out of this Stark." Fury said angrily.

"Too late," Tony told him. He then turned to steve. "You know I can't carry both of you., right?"

"I've already thought of that." Steve replied. "Ella, he's a friend and you can trust him."

Ella kept a tight grip on Steve as she quickly looked tony over. She hesitantly let go of steve and let Tony put an arm around her.

"Hold on tight." Tony told her..

"Stark, Don't you dare." Fury yelled.

Tony ignored him and shot up into the air. When he did, Ella held onto him tightly and shut her eyes. While Fury and the agents were distracted by Tony, Steve jumped the fence and began to make his way to Stark tower.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve got out of the elevator he saw Ella sitting on a couch. Tony pulled him off to the side over by the bar.  
"What's the story Spangles?" Tony asked.

"Ask her." Steve told him. Tony set down his drink and took a few steps forward, then paused. He turned back and retrieved his drink.

"On second thought I may need this." He said as he took his drink with him. Steve shook his head and followed.

"Okay, start talking." Tony said as he sat down next to her. "As fun as that was I'd like to know what I've been dragged into."

"Do you always drink this early?" Ella asked.

"Yes, now explain." Tony said. "What did eye patch want with you?"

"What everyone else wants." she replied.

"That's a little vague." Tony said as he took another drink.

"You told me you had abilities, powers that would make you an asset." Steve offered up.

"There, that's something." Tony said. "So let's see these powers then."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ella responded.

"It's alright." Steve told her. "Nothing bad will happen. It doesn't make much sense to hide anymore."

Ella knew he was right. She was still hesitant to show her powers but felt she had to. She stood and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, instantly his eyes turned white. Tony jumped off the couch, dropping his glass on the floor.

"What the Hell is that!?" He demanded.

"It's a type of mind reading." Steve said. It was Steve's voice but it definitely wasn't Steve who was talking. "I can see all his memories and I know all his secrets, his lies, anything he knows I can see."

"I can see why Fury wants it." Tony said as he circled Steve and Ella. "You're powers, I mean."

Ella let go of Steve and his eyes returned to normal.  
"I need a minute." Steve said before he quickly walked out of the room.

"He's going to throw up." Ella explained when she got a look of confusion from Tony. "It's the usual response."

"So..." Tony said awkwardly. "Is it like mind control or something?"

"It's more like occupying someone's mind." she replied. "It's like you can see their whole life. S.H.I.E.L.D wants to use it for pretty much everything. Fury got too close when they first found me and I was able to get away."

"So what is it?" Tony asked. "Does it have a name?"

"Not that I know of," She replied. "I've never met anyone else with powers like mine."

"We'll you're welcome to stay here." Tony said as he went over to the bar to get another drink. "Fury won't try to get you here. He wouldn't dare."

"I couldn't" Ella said.

"Why not?" Tony asked pouring his drink. "All the other freaks live here, me included."

"I just- I'm used to being on my own." She replied.

"You should stay." Steve said when he walked back in. "It's safe here and you shouldn't have to be on your own."

"Feeling better Capsicle?" Tony asked. Steve shot him a glare and said nothing.

"Sorry." Ella said.

"It's alright." Steve said his eyes softening. "We need to decide what to do about Fury."

"I have an idea. Why don't you ask you're fan boy to help?" Tony asked only half joking.

""Coulson?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd do anything for you." Tony replied.

"I don't know." Steve said.

"It's worth a shot." Tony remarked

"Alright," Steve agreed. "Coulson it is."


End file.
